Untold Legacy: The Beginning and The End
by ChaosDynasty
Summary: The story of a struggle to save Mobius, which only ends in disaster. A new hero shows up but only to be too late. One of Three parts. Now revised slightly, and will be continued.
1. Raging War

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did that would rock! So don't sue me, I don't like it. The only things that I do own are the character Sonux Hedgidna, the 8th and 9th Chaos Emeralds.

If you don't have any clue what the hell I am talking about then read the fic. You will soon find out, whether you want to or not evil laugh………..sorry, I tend to do that…..

UNTOLD LEGACY

We've all heard the stories

Of the heroes and their quests

All the final battles

And the damsels in distress

The world is saved and the hero returns

He then lives life in nothing but fame

Marries the princess and becomes the next king

Everything we hear is always the same

But there are some stories

That no one dares speak of

Tales of destroyed worlds

Where there exists no love

Dynasties destroyed

Heroes who've failed

Quest abruptly ended

No one to hail

Stories hidden

For no eyes to see

Only to be called

Untold Legacy

* * *

Chapter 1: Raging War 

The Overlanders declared war about a year ago, and the war has continued since then. There have been reasons to believe that someone inside of the royal Kingdom of Acorn is releasing important information. The traitor has not yet been identified, and the Freedom Fighters have joined in the fight.

"Sonic, how are we going to fight them? They outnumber us by at least triple." Sally said.

"Sal, you got nuthin' to worry about. You're talkin' to the world's fastest thing alive," Sonic replied.

"I know that but, there are too many of them not even you can do it," Sally pointed out.

It was then that a blast was heard that erupted from the area where the rest of the freedom fighters where. Sonic and Sally rushed to where they where, only to find some of them had not survived. Antoine and Bunny were gone.

"Dang, why did it have to come to this. The overlanders have gone too far this time. Sal We've got to stop them!" Sonic was full of rage with the loss of his friends.

"We can't Sonic. We don't know who the traitor is and the overlanders know all of our weaknesses." Sally commented, but it wasn't enough to stop Sonic as he went racing off towards the enemy.

* * *

Back in the castle of Acorn, someone is searching through files of past events. The person appears to be a mobian. A green hedgehog that appears much like Sonic. 

Then a castle guard comes up to him, "Warlord Aushra, we are in need of your assistance!"

Aushra didn't even turn around, "That is what I am doing. Looking for something in the history of this world that will surely win the war."

"Shall I report this to the king?" asked the guard.

"No, I will report to him myself. I've found all that I need." With that said, Aushra left. "Now all I need to do is report this to Dr. Robotnick. This will definitely secure victory for the Overlanders."

In his hand, he held the file on the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Then he put on a jacket and some sunglasses. Aushra was really Evil Sonic, otherwise known as Scourge.


	2. 8th Emerald

Sonic was racing along with the intent of ending the war as fast as possible. He didn't care if he had to destroy every overlander that came within a certain distance of him.

'Why does it always seem like peace doesn't exist here. Even after Eggman was stopped I don't know how many times, there is still trouble. I'm sure he is behind this. Eggman is the cause of every problem, but why the Kingdom of Acorn? Isn't it me he wants? Nothing makes sense. I just don't understand…….' Sonic's thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over something and hit the ground, which gained him a mouthful of dirt.

"What the? What could I have tripped over?" He looked back but saw nothing. Then he shouted, "Alright, who thinks they have the right to just trip me out of nowhere?" His only response was silence. Then he saw a glint of a reflection from the sun.

"What's this?" He walked over to the item and picked it up. "A Chaos Emerald? How did one end up out here, and why is it clear? I don't remember any of them being clear. Could there be more than 7 of them? I'll have to take this to Knuckles to see what is going on."

Sonic now redirected his path so that he would reach the Alter of the Master Emerald, on Angel Island.

* * *

Knothole Village

Tails was finally finished with his newest invention. He had created a device that picked up on the energy signals of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Finally, now if the emeralds are separated again we won't have any problem finding them again" He turned on the device and it immediately picked up on the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Tails scanned again just to make sure that it was functional. This time he has energy signs from eight different emeralds.

"Eight? Why am I getting eight? Shouldn't there only be seven? I guess that I have a few bugs to work out." He then scanned again just to see if he got the same reading, but it wasn't. Now there were nine energy signatures. "I guess that I really do have to work on this."

After taking it apart, he found nothing wrong with the device. So he put it back together and scanned a few more times. All of the results came up with nine emeralds.

"This is really strange. I have to contact Sonic and tell him about this."

Tails started up the Tornado and went off to find Sonic. "I really hope that I can find him."

* * *

Castle of Acorn

Scourge was in the communications room relaying the message to Dr. Robotnick. "Eggman, I got a plan that will work for sure."

"What have you come up with, Scourge?"

"I found a document on the seven Chaos Emeralds-" Scourge was interrupted. "The emeralds are in the hands of Sonic and his friends. Everytime that I have tried to get them, Sonic always shows up."

"Yeah, true, but get this. I am just like Sonic right? So I take him out while you grab the emeralds. Plus I can get Rouge to do some work for us too. She does anything for jewels."

"That will work nicely. Good work Scourge. Now get on with it. We can't have them discovering our plan now can we?"

"No way. This is gonna be perfect! Later Eggman." The transmission was ended. "Hehe, then when we've collected them all, I eliminate you and take the emeralds, and Mobius, for myself. As I said. Perfect."

Scourge then raced off to find Rouge and begin the persuit of the emeralds.

* * *

Tails had been flying around for quite a while no and there was no sign of Sonic anywhere. What he could see was the destruction that had occurred due to the war. Many mobian cities had fallen to the Overlanders, and it was just a matter of time before the kingdom fell. He knew that Sonic had run off from what Sally had reported to him, but not much was revealed after that. The transmission was cut short, and Tails had no idea where Sonic had run too.

'I still don't get why I am still getting nine different energies. Could the Overlanders have created two more emeralds? Are more being made?'

After about another hour, tails had spotted Sonic below him and landed the tornado.

"Hey Sonic. Finally I found you. Where were you going?"

"I was going to find Knuckles. Did you get the energy reader working?"

"Yeah, but it's really strange. I'm getting nine separate energy signatures, which could be the factor of false emeralds being formed, but these readings have the same power factor as the originals which can only conclude that there are more originals than we have currently discovered."

"Uh, Yeah. In English Please?"

"Sonic! It means that there are another two Chaos Emeralds that we haven't found yet."

"Check it again will ya tails?"

"Sure Sonic, but why?" Tails scanned again and still nine energies, but one of them seemed to be at their exact location. Sonic then brought out the other emerald to show Tails.

"I think that we only have to find one more. According to your reader, this one is the eighth. Go back to Knothole and tell the others about this. I think that we may be able to stop the Overlanders with these other two emeralds. I still have to find Knuckles. He may know what these ones do."

* * *

Authors notes:

ChaosDynasty: Sorry for the long wait. My muse just totally went on vacation for a lot longer that I did, and I was gone for a WEEK!

Sonux: Yeah, she was more lost that than the file that I deleted…….oops, I said that out loud didn't I?

ChaosDynasty: …………..I'll get my revenge later.

Sonux: ………ah crud.

ChaosDynasty: Anyway, please review. I won't do anything evil (except to Sonux….I wondered where that file went). I'll try to update more, but it's a little hard when you work 30 hours, go to college full time, have dial-up internet, and also have other things in the works………I'll shut up now.

* * *

10/8/07

CD: Okay, so this story has been slightly revised and I am working on the new chapters. for anyone who was reading this, I'm really sorry about forgetting to do anything with this. There is one advantage for me now...I don't have dial up anymore.


End file.
